


Little Things #62

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [62]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Youngjae's stress reliever





	Little Things #62

It's a long day for both you and Youngjae. He texted you that he's home now, but you still had papers to finish so it takes you a while before coming home too. The electronic lock makes a sound as you type in your passcode, though you're sure Youngjae is already dead tired to even wait for you to arrive.

You enter the house expecting that, so you're surprised to see him walking towards you.

"Youngjae! I thought you'll be asleep since you're tired--"

You can't finish you're sentence as he has pulled you on a bear hug. Your face is buried on his chest and he's almost lifting you off the ground. You're glad to be able to put your bag on the floor before he scooped you, because now you can also return the tight embrace.

"Why? What happened?" you ask in a worry. Youngjae isn't the type to do gestures like this. He can be clingy on lazy days, but today isn't that.

"I'm so tired," he grumbles by your ear, still not letting go.

"Then you should've slept first. You didn't have to wait me get home."

"No, I just want to see you and hug you and kiss you. I'll be fine."

The subtle hint that you're his energy, his strength is enough to make you feel warm inside. He finally lets you breathe out from the hug, but still holds your hand so you won't go too far.

"Hm... maybe we can eat dinner first then I can give you cuddles?" you suggest with a smile.

"Yes please, thank you," Youngjae quickly answers.

You start walking to the kitchen, him trailing you like a kid. If this is what you'll go home to for the rest of your life, you can't help but be thankful.

 


End file.
